


A ‘Lil Woozy

by HazyFacade



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Angst, Blood Loss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, benry is gay for gordos lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazyFacade/pseuds/HazyFacade
Summary: Uh oh! Gordos Feetman is losing blood! Benry offers what little support he can.(Short story in which Benry tries to comfort Gordon.)
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 210





	A ‘Lil Woozy

**Author's Note:**

> My friend told me to get Ao3, so here we are. She also told me to watch HLVRAI. So here we are.

"Gordon ain't doin so hot," Gordon slurred. Dumb little piss baby. Little cringe blood loss man. 

"keep up the blood loss, makes it- makes it easier to deal with your shit," Benry teased. Gordon didn't reply. 

Despite the ungodly amount of bullying Benry did towards Gordon, he really did feel terrible. Gordon was in a lot of pain, and it was Benry's fault. Sure, he didn't explicitly tell the military guys to cut his hand off, but he did sort of organize the ambush. Huh, Benry feeling remorse? Maybe he's getting those lame stupid baby emotions from being around Gordon too much. Still, he couldn't help but feel terrible. 

"Hey guys, let's uh- let's take a break. Gettin a 'lil woozy over here," Gordon croaked. 

"Seriously? What, you can't handle a little blood loss? Fucking idiot," Bubby scoffed. Coomer elbowed him. 

"I think we should stop for the- for the night," Tommy offered. "I'm not sure when we'll find a su- suitable room, though," he shifted from foot to foot. 

"Let's just try to find one. I'll manage 'till then," Gordon sighed. 

And with that, the team continued with a new goal in mind. 

Gordon would sway from side to side and practically drag himself the whole time. Benry kept a close eye on him and strategically slowed his pace to be in close proximity with Gordon. Usually, Gordon would be clearly uncomfortable with this, but he was so out of it that he didn't even seem to notice. This furthered Benry's worry. 

"Hey, uh," Gordon stopped and leaned against a wall. "Think I'm gonna pass out." Tommy hurried to his side and tried his best to support Gordon's weight. Benry joined him, supporting him from the other side. Once again, this sort of contact would have sent Gordon off the rails, but the man could hardly hold himself up. 

"I'd offer to carry you, but you're a lil fuckin uhhhhh heavy, feetman," Benry chided. "obviously I wouldn't want to help. uh," he quickly added. Gordon offered no response. 

They finally made it to a secure room, practically dragging Gordon into it. 

"You- you'll be alright, Mr. Freeman, they have medical kits in here!" Tommy offered. Gordon smiled weakly. 

While the rest of the science team scuffled about trying to find the proper means to treat Gordon's wound, Benry just sat next to him (Benry knew close to nothing about human medicine. Or about humans in general, really).

"Whaddya gonna do when I die, Benry? Won't be much fun trying to fuck with the others," Gordon chuckled. 

"wha-" Benry was a bit surprised. "dumb 'lil- cringe 'lil feetman over here, thinking he's gonna die. dumb stupid lame man," Benry was horrendous at offering support. 

"This shit hurts, you know," Gordon wheezed. Benry slumped a little. He couldn't do much to help, but there was one thing he could do well.

Gordon couldn't help the soft gasp that passed his lips when the room was filled with colorful orbs. Not just the usual blue, but an array of brightly colored bubbles floated around them, accompanied by Benry's voice. Gordon could feel himself instantly relax. 

"..Thank you," Gordon whispered. Benry offered the slightest of smiles while he continued to release soft bubbles from his mouth. He couldn't do much, but he could do the Black Mesa Sweet Voice.


End file.
